Te extraño pero volveré por ti
by PikAshley
Summary: Un recuerdo lo persigue luego de ver una presentación de Mega-Evoluciones, un sentimiento que trataba de ocultar como lo hizo hasta ese momento y un encuentro casi mágico será todo lo que necesite para calmar su alma.


**_Bueno, primero que nada hola a todos/as mis amigos ^^, les vengo a traer esto que surgió de la nada al escuchar una canción mientras buscaba alguna buena para un vídeo, es algo que salió para conmemorar la partida de Misty del anime, para conmemorar el Pokéshipping day, ya doce años, wow... También como siempre quiero agradecer a Mando por haberme dicho que si quedaría mejor en one shot que en vídeo jajaja y a Sirena por, como siempre, echarle una leída antes que sea publicado y a ustedes por aguantarme a que duba mis cosas cuando me da el tiempo jajaja gracias por leer..._**

**_Y sin más que decir, solo que espero lo disfruten, los dejo con esto que se llama:_**

**_"Te extraño, pero volveré por ti"_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

No sabía porqué se sentía así, no sabía porqué sentía aquel vacío, era un hueco en su pecho que le prohibía respirar, solo quería llorar y golpear algo en ese momento, sin poder encontrar nada que lo ayude a liberar su desesperación, procedió a dar un gran golpe en el escritorio que ocupaba aquel rincón de la habitación.

-¿Pikapi?- Escuchó a su lado, eso lo sorprendió ya que se creía solo en aquella habitación.- ¿Pika Pikachu?- Se acercó a su amigo subiendo al escritorio preocupado.

-Pikachu.- Susurró.- No sé que me pasa, yo…- Volvió a golpear el escritorio con ambas manos asustando a su amigo.- No debí ver eso, no debí aceptar ver esa función, ver a ese Pokémon.- Sus manos le temblaban y de sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban apretados, comenzaron a salir varias lágrimas traviesas.- Solo logró hacerme recordar que ella no está conmigo, que no puedo verla, que me siento vacío.- Ahora su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Pikachu bajó sus orejas triste, pero recordó algo y corrió a su mochila.

Pikachu tomó dos objetos y volvió a subirse al escritorio y colocó ambas cosas en el espacio que quedaba libre entre ambas manos del chico.

-Pikachupi.- Mencionó en un tono bajo y tan dulce que Ash no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y observar ambos objetos.

-Pikachu esto.- Observó a su Pokémon quien tenía una sonrisa triste.- ¿Tú también la extrañas cierto?- Le preguntó tomando ambos objetos en sus manos, Pikachu le asintió y se acercó a él para posar sus pequeñas manos sobre las de su amigo.- Hoy es el día en que ella se fue, cuando debimos separarnos.- Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y recordó aquel día, el día en que sus caminos se dividieron y más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.- _"Da lo mejor de ti".-_ Escuchó, era su voz, Pikachu también la había escuchado.- "Te extraño".- Levantó su vista hacía la ventana que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, allí la vio, era su reflejo, estaba llorando.- _"Te extraño".-_ Volvió a escuchar y una brisa fría se dio paso por la pequeña abertura que tenía la ventana, _"Te extraño",_ se repetía en su mente.- También yo.- Soltó entre más llantos mientras presionaba los objetos en sus manos.- Quiero verla, que vea que la necesito, que la extraño, que no hay día que no la recuerde, que.- Pero no pudo seguir, sus lágrimas lo ahogaban, Pikachu comenzó a llorar con él pero no podía verlo así, no soportaba verlo en ese estado.

-¡Pika pika!- Le gritó entre lágrimas, Ash se sorprendió y lo observó, Pikachu lloraba mientras tomaba los objetos de sus manos y movía sus pequeñas manitos tratando de hacerle comprender que debía ser fuerte.

-Pikachu.- Él lo observaba sorprendido, su Pokémon lloraba sin consuelo abrazando sus objetos.

-Pika pika Pikachupi pi pika.- Hablaba por lo bajo sin soltar los objetos mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas provocando que unas cuantas chispas iluminaran el lugar, de pronto se sintió protegido y cuando abrió sus ojos vio que su entrenador lo estaba abrazando.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo el chico abrazándolo con fuerza.- Solo tengo miedo, miedo a no poder verla nunca más, a que ella se olvide de mi, a perderla.- Pikachu se sentía sorprendido al escuchar aquello, su entrenador de verdad la extrañaba, la amaba y el estar tan lejos le dolía, así que sin decir nada soltó los objetos y lo abrazó.

-Pika pi Pikachu (Ella no te olvidará).- Le dijo aferrándose con fuerza a él, Ash por primera vez en ese día comprendía muy claramente lo que Pikachu le decía.- Pika pi Pikachu pika (Mira y recuerda lo que le prometiste).- Diciendo eso Pikachu le extendió el pañuelo.- Pi pika pika Pikachu (Ahora toma y recuerda porqué te lo regaló).- Luego tomó el señuelo y se lo entregó.- Pikachupi pi pika (Misty te ama).- Agregó con una sonrisa al ver como su entrenador tomaba ambos objetos y los observaba fijamente.

_-"¿Cuándo volverás?"-_ Escuchó cuando una nueva ráfaga se metió por su ventana.

-Misty.- Susurró volviendo a observar la ventana, allí la vio nuevamente, estaba llorando abrazada a algo.- _"Ash".-_ Escuchó en forma de lamento, parecía que ella lloraba a su lado y eso lo hizo tensarse.- Misty.- Volvió a repetir.- No llores por favor, te extraño, aquí estoy.- Él le hablaba al reflejo en la ventana, pero unas cuantas gotas de lluvia hicieron que su reflejo se vaya.- ¡No, Misty!- Soltó en un grito ahogado por las lágrimas.- Misty.- Volvió a susurrar al momento que una nueva brisa pasaba por la habitación dejando a su paso una nueva frase.- _"No me olvides nunca".-_ Ash se sorprendió y volvió a observar los objetos que tenía nuevamente en sus manos.- _"No quiero perderte".-_ Volvió a escuchar tan cerca de él que ésta vez un escalofrío cruzó todo su cuerpo.

Pikachu sintió aquel temblor en el cuerpo de su entrenador y volvió a abrazarlo, Ash lo observó con una sonrisa y luego volvió a observar la ventana, la lluvia no cesaba y eso le provocaba un vacío aún más grande, de pronto una imagen se apoderó del reflejo de la lluvia en la ventana.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó sorprendido, pero más sorprendido quedó al ver que más imágenes aparecían.

Era él, pero no solo él, allí también estaban ella y su mejor amigo casi hermano, eran escenas de sus primeros viajes, escenas de cosas que él había vivido junto a ella, sus peleas, sus risas, su complicidad. Él estaba sumamente sorprendido todo lo que el había vivido a su lado, cada palabra suya, hasta que las imágenes se detuvieron en ese día, el día más triste de su vida y una frase, no, una pregunta se podía oír claramente, _"¿Volveré a verte?",_ una afirmación por su parte y una respuesta que sabía que cumpliría.

-Lo prometí aquella vez.- Dijo observando la nada, cuando de repente frente a él volvió a aparecer Misty llorando mientras observaba algo con melancolía.- _"¿Cómo hago para que no duela tanto?"-_ Escuchó.- Si te sientes sola háblame, yo te escucharé aunque no pueda verte.- Le respondió al reflejo sorprendiéndose luego.- _"Pero te extraño, ¿Cuándo regresarás por mi?"-_ Él quedó tan sorprendido, parecía que ella lo escuchaba, Pikachu le sonrió y lo animó a que hable.- Prometo que pronto volveremos por ti, solo espéranos por favor.- Pudo ver como ella sonreía y abrazaba con fuerza lo que llevaba en sus manos, él tomó el señuelo, lo alzó a la altura de su rostro y lo besó para luego soltar lo que tanto tiempo se había callado.- Te amo.- Y al observar la ventana vio como el reflejo de ella se desvanecía con una sonrisa.- Bueno Pikachu.- Luego de soltar un gran suspiro miró a su pequeño amigo.- Volvamos con los demás para que vean que estoy bien y procuremos regresar pronto a casa.- Pikachu le asintió feliz, observó hacía la ventana regalándole una sonrisa al reflejo de la lluvia, saltó de los brazos de Ash y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Ash se levantó de la silla, tomó el pañuelo y el señuelo, los apretó contra su pecho para luego observarlos.

-Se que me escuchas.- Dejó ambas cosas sobre el escritorio.- No olvides que pronto volveré por ti Misty.- Una nueva brisa cruzó la habitación, cerró la ventana y se dispuso a salir de allí aún pensando en si sería cierto que habló con ella, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a reír.- Que locura.- Dijo perdiéndose entre la gente que se refugiaba en el lugar por la lluvia.- Solo algo es cierto.- Agregó.- Volverá por ella.- Afirmó al ver como sus amigos lo llamaban con gestos de sus manos.

Ash se fue más tranquilo sin saber que de alguna forma todo lo que pasó fue verdad, él había hablado con Misty y ahora ella se encontraba en su habitación junto a su Pokémon bebé observando por su ventana como la lluvia refrescaba el lugar mientras entonaba una bella canción de cuna.

-Gracias Ash.- Soltó la chica acunando en sus brazos a su pequeño Pokémon de color azul.- Yo esperaré por ti.- Observó nuevamente la ventana y se sorprendió al ver como un Pokémon que ella conocía bien se alejaba del lugar regalándole una sonrisa.- También te amo Ash Ketchum.- Agregó devolviéndole la sonrisa al Pokémon, entendiendo de esa forma todo lo que había pasado, luego continuó acunando a su pequeño Azurill quien comenzaba a dormirse profundamente.

Tanto fuera del gimnasio celeste, como fuera del centro Pokémon de ciudad Luminalia se podía observar como dos siluetas surcaban los cielos velozmente, no se podía distinguir bien que clase de criaturas eran, hasta que ambas, luego de un buen rato, se juntaron en un punto intermedio, allí se mostraron dejando ver que se trataba de dos Pokémon muy parecidos, lo único que se podía diferenciar entre ellos era su color ya que uno de ellos era de color rojo y blanco mientras que el otro era de color azul y blanco, ambos se sonrieron en complicidad girando su vista para poder observar a otro Pokémon que se encontraba feliz y así asintiéndole en forma de agradecimiento a ambos Pokémon procedió a desaparecer del lugar siendo seguido por los demás.

Fin…


End file.
